


Moons and Me

by DandelionQuo



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hyunji- Freeform, Multi, Other, psycho but it's okay, save me 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionQuo/pseuds/DandelionQuo
Summary: “So tell me, how are you?”“Better, oppa. Thanks to you.”Thus a caring smile plaster onto him. He does have a soft spot for this girl.You deserve happiness, Sangmi-ya. So don’t ever feel like you’re not.
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae, HyunJi - Relationship, Hyunji couple, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988) - Relationship, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Original Female Character(s), Kim Soo Hyun/Seo YeJi, Moon Family, MoonMoon - Relationship, Oh JungSe, Seo yeji - Relationship, seo yeaji
Kudos: 26





	Moons and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a tweet about what if Gangtae and Sangmi was just casually talking about their life experiences. Then this sudden idea pop-up my mind. What if the Moon family became actually acquainted with Sangmi? I don’t know, I just thought she deserve better happiness as well. I had no specific storyline though, just a random events and conversation. Haha. Hope y’all like it. Happy reading! 

_“Excuse me, miss. Are you alone?”_

Just like that. Just by seeing her tender smile relieved him. _“Oppa.”_ and he can’t help but to respond with a smile as well. _“Sangmi-ya…”_ patting her head certainly as he sees the usual shyness of her. Before tending to sit beside her on the retaining wall by the sea while offering her a carton of coffee milk which she gladly accepts too. _“So tell me, how are you?”_

_“Better, oppa. Thanks to you.”_

_“Good to know.”_

Thus a caring smile plaster onto him. He does have a soft spot for this girl. Im Sangmi. The poor fellow who had been neglected with a happy environment. A happy family. She came to OK Psychiatric Hospital a year after he graduated a degree from college. Director Oh ends up hiring him again, not as caregiver this time but a counsellor. Eventually, Sangmi became his first patient.

He can vividly remember how hardly to approach her a first conversation back then. She was too grim that it felt like she wants to curse every person her eyes laid upon. Right then, their session just became a repetitive ‘he does the talking and she do the listening’ or was she even listening? He doesn’t know. She’s physically sitting in front of him but her thoughts seem to be empty.

He almost gave up on her but for some reason, he can’t. A part of him wants to heal her. To see the depth of her. Not until he witnessed her sleep paralysis. He had to take an overtime that night when he happens to pass by her designated room. There he realized the reason why. It was because she reminded him of his Ko Moonyoung. His Ko Moonyoung who was once lonely as her.

The next day, he sneaks out Mangtae for the intention to give to her, even with the consequence of a week banters from his girlfriend. And it all started there. Little by little, she begun to open up. Slowly as it may seem but still good enough for her to trust him finally.

_“Oppa.”_

_“O-Oh?”_

He was back from his reverie definitely, as he found Sangmi tapping his shoulder to obviously get his attention. _“Your phone is ringing.”_ Motioning to his pockets indeed to accept the call. Only to give him smiles from ear to ear. Speaking of,

 _“Oh, Moonyoung-ah…”_ His soft answer from the other line and at the same time, eyeing a for a while look on Sangmi who gradually wait someway. Now, focusing to his girl who apparently scolding him currently.

**_“Ja-gi-ya. Right, Jagiya? We just got married, but you still call me by my first name? You, sly fox.”_ **

The emphasizing rants from his wife truly that he can’t suppress the blushing of his cheeks. Sangmi in the other hand is as well suppressing her own laugh from the obvious affection of her oppa, for she can actually hear every conversation they have. Ko Moonyoung’s voice is just too loud not to hear.

_“Keurae. Jagiya…”_

He was embarrassed. He was, it could have been better if he’s alone but no, he’s not. He’s with his favorite fellow who eventually coughing right now. She cannot hold it that when she had the sip from the coffee milk, the burst of her laughter outflows, just to result as a cough and a spill of content through her dress.

_“Yah. Gwaenchan-a?”_

Turns to be his prompt concern as he was helping her to compose by rubbing her back and offering his own handkerchief. _“Nan Gwaenchan-a, oppa. Mianhae.”_

_“Aish. You should have been careful. Look what happened.”_

**_“Meoya? Yah. Moon Gangtae! I heard that. Nuguya, oh?”_ **

Almost forgot that he had still Moonyoung on the phone. _“Oh. Mian, mian. We just have a little situation here.”_

**_“You’re not answering my question though. Nuguya? I heard a stubborn ant’s voice!”_ **

His grumbling fiancé now surely, that he ends up laughing actually. _“Relax, alright? It’s just your little sister here.”_ silence came after, and only sweet voice follows.

**_“Sangmi-ie?”_ **

_“Oh… Uri yeo dongsaeng.”_

**_“Ah. Keurae? Aww. Can I talk to her then, please?...”_ **

_“Oh. Jamkkanman…”_

Just like that, he instantly turns their call on loudspeaker. As moments like this isn’t new to him at all. She became fond of her the moment she met her. And it was also the time when she barges into the hospital unanounced to claim Mangtae back, just to be melt by Sangmi’s condition in the end. The poor girl was continuously bowing subsequently the moment he caught his stomping Moonyoung. He was so ready to step between them then, only to realize his girl already hugging the little fellow. She felt it too. He knew, she will. And he felt proud. His Ko Moonyoung is indeed a warm person already.

_“Eonni.”_

**_“Sangmi-ie… I missed you, uri dongsaeng. When are you going to visit me again, oh?”_ **

Thus a soft chuckle came after Sangmi. _“Arasseo, eonni. I’ll visit.”_

**_“You should. I’ll wait for you.”_ **

**_“S-sangmi-ie? Is- is that Sangmi-ie? Can I talk to her, oh?”_ **

Right then, they heard another voice they obviously know. _“Hyeong.”_ Calling the attention of his brother surely.

**_“Oh. M-Moon Gangtae. Can I talk to our yeo dongsaeng now, oh?”_ **

A permission from the other line somehow, that made Sangmi greet finally. _“Oppa. Sangtae, Oppa. This is me, Sangmi.”_

**_“Oh. Wah! Uri Sangmi. U-uri Sangmi… Jal jinae? Oh?”_ **

_“Ye, oppa. Jal jinae.”_

**_“Oh t-that’s--- Y-yah. Ko Moonyoung. I-I’m not done talking to my yeo dongsaeng, oh?”_ **

**_“No. It’s enough, oppa. You already talk to her. Now I need to talk to her too.”_ **

**_“B-But you already talk to her. A-and I’m not finish t-talking to her. Uri yeo dongsaeng. Oh.”_ **

**_“Exactly, oppa. I’m not finish as well. You should let your bestie finish first, I’m your yeo dongsaeng too. Am I right, oppa?”_ **

**_“Ko Moonyoung. Let’s be honest. Y-your too old to be my yeo dongsaeng, already.”_ **

Thee bickering from the other line starts then, that they have no choice but to listen, as his usual grabbing of attention of calling out their name is useless anyway.

_**“Mwo? Yah! Oppa! Aish. This brother of yours really, Moon Gangtae.”** _

Her last rant from the call indeed, before it occasionally ended just it. Leaving them laughing later. _“Tss. This two, really. Sorry about that, Sangmi-ya.”_ Only to be responded by her shaking head. _“Ani, oppa. Gwaenchan-a. I miss the both of them anyway.”_ Proceeded by another laugh from her again. 

_“Oh, Keurae? Okay, then. How is Mangtae doing with you, by the way? Does he still help you a lot?”_

_“Oh, oppa. Very much still. Though I haven’t used him lately.”_

_“Wae? You’re not having nightmares anymore?”_ ****

Thus another shaking of her head came. _“I still am, but not as worse as back then. Thanks to you, eonni, and Sangtae oppa for making me happy. I seldom thought of it now.”_

_“Keurae. Just lean on us when you feel burden, alright? We’re always present for you.”_

As he caresses her head, while she gives in a sweet smile. _“Gomawoyo, oppa. Jinjja.”_

_“Oh, jinjja. So please, don’t think of anything else like I saw you just now. You look sad again.”_

Swiftly responded by her waving hand. _“A-ani, oppa. Jinjja, aniya. It’s just that. I thought of this unexpected things happened to me, beyond my imagination. You know, meeting the three of you, meeting new people, meeting new friends. I never thought I can still be happy despite what happened in my life… Surreal. I still felt surreal.”_

From preventing on biting her nails. He was touched. And if ever his Moonyoung and his Hyeong heard that, they surely have the same reaction as him today. _“You deserve happiness, Sangmi-ya. So don’t ever feel like you’re not. I used to have a patient like you, well not so patient. And look at her now. She’s warm. She’s loved and happy.”_

And a chuckle came to her again. Fact, for she obviously knows who that person is. He surely loves her after all. _“Eonni?”_ she guessed it out right then, just to be answered by his cheeky smile.

 _“Oh.”_ He’s head over heels in love indeed. That the only thing she could do is shake her head from his lovesick affection. _“Ara, oppa. Arasseoyo. That’s why, I have to go now and change my sticky dress already. Goodbye, oh?”_

_“Yah!”_

By then, his proceeding defenses is useless, as she already went running inside the hospital.

_“Tss. This little fellow, really.”_


End file.
